SCP - Containment Breach Wiki:Site Rules and Guidelines
It is important that you read these rules in order to avoid a future ban. Rules *No Vandalism *No Trolling *No Insulting or Threatening other Wiki Members, especially Administrators *No Spamming If you break any of these rules, you will receive a warning, if you continue to break the rules then you will receive a 24-hour ban, continue to break the rules afterwards and you will be permanently banned from the wiki. Attempting to access this wiki via a proxy during a temp ban will result in a permanent ban. Going on a mass trolling spree will result in a permanent ban. If you feel as though you have been banned wrongly then please tell an Administrator. General Guidelines *When editing a page, please proof-read your edits can make sure that spelling and grammar is correct and that you're not adding redundant, out-dated, or made-up information. *If we remove your edits, then it most likely means that you're not adding any useful information. So don't complain. *Avoid adding useless photos to the wiki, we don't need to see one SCP from three different angles, and we don't need to see it glitching out. We especially don't need to see its photograph from the original SCP wiki, we already link back to the article. *If an SCP has a bug, don't post it on its page. If it's a major bug, then put it under the Trivia section. *Constantly posting false and redundant information on pages will result in an editing suspension. The length of which can depend on the acting admin. *If you break a rule, then whether or not you get a ban is up to the acting admin. *Avoid creating pages for things that can just be added to already existing pages, for example we don't need pages about what weapon the MTFs use or the APC transport mentioned in one of the screens. *Please do not make pages for Characters that are only mentioned once, nor should you add them to the Characters page. We don't need info about Dr. L, Agent Ulgrin, or the 800 names mentioned in the 106 Incident Report. *Please do not change the width or length of the galleries on pages, they should remain the default size. Editing Guidelines So you want to edit an article? You can go to this page to view a general overview of how a page should be set up. Here's some simple guidelines to get you started: *Fix any spelling and grammar errors you see. *Get rid of outdated or just flat-out false information (As was the case so many times on the old wiki). *If you link to another page, please link it only once in the page, the only exceptions are large pages such the Item or Room pages. *Try to use more than the same word over and over again. It makes the page feel fresher and more appealing to read (another reason the old wiki was so poor). *Remember, the Talk Page is not a comment section; do not add thing such as "682 is da best!!1! <3" as it will not be tolerated. *The "Trivia" sections exist for a reason: if there's small tidbits of information that do not really apply in the game, add them to Trivia; not the main body paragraphs. This does NOT mean you can add random crap to the Trivia that is neither useful nor interesting to know. *When adding categories, please do not add new ones unless you've confronted an admin first. We do not need categories like "Sapient", "Humanoid", "Technology", etc. Please do not add them, we don't want category clutter. *Do not instigate "Edit Wars", meaning constantly reverting the same edit over and over again with another person. It makes both parties look incompetent and both will be punished regardless if one of the party's edits were right/wrong. NOTE: Any purposeful sabotage of ANY wiki pages or User pages will result in an instant and permanent ban. Chat Guidelines *No Trolling *'No Flamewars' *No Spamming *Do not Threaten other Users. *Do not post links to Porn Sites or Shock Images. *Do not overuse emoticons. *Do not piss off the other people in the chat. If they tell you to shut up, then you should. *As mentioned here, the following topics should not be discussed: **'Religion' **'Politics' (Note that any mention of politics will get a certain admin in a wrathful mood.) **MLP **Let's Players **Shit Jokes **Sexual Assault in any form **Genitalia **Weapons **Drugs **PETA Break any of these rules and you'll be kicked from the chat room. Repeated offenders will be banned. Emoticons Chat emoticons created by Night. * http://images.wikia.com/containmentbreach/images/6/61/087.gif ** (087) ** (SCP-087) * http://images.wikia.com/containmentbreach/images/c/c2/079.gif ** (079) ** (SCP-079) * http://images.wikia.com/containmentbreach/images/e/ee/096.gif ** (096) ** (SCP-096) * http://images.wikia.com/containmentbreach/images/a/a2/106.gif ** (106) ** (SCP-106) * http://images.wikia.com/containmentbreach/images/b/bf/173.gif ** (173) ** (SCP-173) * http://images.wikia.com/containmentbreach/images/8/8c/513.png ** (513) ** (SCP-513) * http://images.wikia.com/containmentbreach/images/0/08/Angry.gif ** >:( ** (angry) * http://images.wikia.com/containmentbreach/images/d/d4/Arrowleft.gif ** (left) * http://images.wikia.com/containmentbreach/images/5/51/Arrowright.gif ** (right) * http://images.wikia.com/containmentbreach/images/8/8c/Biggrin.gif ** :D * http://images.wikia.com/containmentbreach/images/2/28/Blush.gif ** (blushing) ** (blush) ** (oh you) ** :] * http://images.wikia.com/containmentbreach/images/8/82/Bulb.gif ** (lightbulb) ** (idea) * http://images.wikia.com/containmentbreach/images/e/e2/Devil2.gif ** (evil) ** (devil) * http://images.wikia.com/containmentbreach/images/4/4b/Empty.gif ** (blank) * http://images.wikia.com/containmentbreach/images/1/17/Excl.gif ** (!) * http://images.wikia.com/containmentbreach/images/8/88/Laugh2.gif ** (lol) ** (lmao) ** (lmfao) ** (rofl) * http://images.wikia.com/containmentbreach/images/f/fa/Neutral.gif ** :| ** (...) * http://images.wikia.com/containmentbreach/images/4/4f/Question.gif ** (?) * http://images.wikia.com/containmentbreach/images/8/80/Roll2.gif ** (>.>) ** (<.<) ** (whatever) * http://images.wikia.com/containmentbreach/images/2/22/Sad.gif ** :( ** (sad) * http://images.wikia.com/containmentbreach/images/d/da/Shocked.gif ** :0 ** :o ** (ohshit) * http://images.wikia.com/containmentbreach/images/0/0b/Shocked2.gif ** (wow) ** (whao) ** (whoa) ** (shock) ** (shocked) * http://images.wikia.com/containmentbreach/images/f/fb/Smile.gif ** (happy) ** :) * http://images.wikia.com/containmentbreach/images/1/1d/Sob.gif ** :'( ** (crying) * http://images.wikia.com/containmentbreach/images/4/44/Sunglasses.gif ** (cool) ** (csimiami) ** 8) * http://images.wikia.com/containmentbreach/images/8/88/Tongue.gif ** :P * http://images.wikia.com/containmentbreach/images/d/d4/Worried.gif ** :/ ** <:( * http://images.wikia.com/containmentbreach/images/e/e0/Wink.gif ** ;)